This invention relates generally to trailer frames and more particularly to bolt-together trailer frames.
Typically trailer frames are manufactured by welding frame members together. Typical frame members include flat, L-shaped or U-shaped metal rail sections or tube sections. Frequently, spring hangers are welded directly to the rail or tube sections for sprung axle units. An axle tube of a torsion axle can also be directly welded to the rail or tube sections or can be attached using shackles. These trailer frames are used for boat trailers, recreational vehicles, horse trailers, utility trailers, etc.
One problem with welded trailer frames is shipping the completed frame. Because the entire frame including axles is pre-assembled, only a few assembled frames can be shipped at a time. Another problem is inventory. If a recreational vehicle manufacturer uses both torsion axle frames and sprung axle frames or uses multiple size frames, the manufacturer must stock all the various combinations as fully assembled trailer frames, which increases required stock and storage space for stock.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present trailer frames. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.